clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mrperson777
Hey will you meet me on CP on server Halfpipe at the cove. ~~Bluehero~~ Emo-Bleah I'm sorry, but I HATE emo people and things and music and everything about the word emo. Sammysk 14:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Consider the Following.... Well. On the Request for Admins page nobody is replying. Can you vote? happyface414 03:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:59, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Join us at Secret Elite Agent Policeforce Hey there.Your cabin looks cool.Anyway,Im offering to let you join Secret Elite Agent Agent Policeforce.Go here for more info. PS:Im going to be in Ireland for a week. Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wanna meeT? Wanna meeT on CP? I'll be on Flippers Ski Lodge. -- Freeloh 03:24, 19 August 2008 (UTC) DillyDally I can't forget that very easily either, but he has begged and pleaded and most of the people on the wiki wanted him off. The Why Benedict site is off the Internet, and it was bought out by a tabloid... a ''bishop tabloid. That site doesn't exist anymore. When you type the addresss in, it redirects you to that stupid site. He saidhe was going to think with a "clear head", and unless he proves me wrong, I'm going to trust him. That's the thing about autism... I trust people unconditionally until they prove me wrong. By the way, I dished out quite a bit of anger toward that site as well... P.S.: It's good to have you back on the site! I hope to hear from you again! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 15:33, 19 August 2008 (UTC) award was here]] Sk8rbluscat award THIS IS SK8RBLUSCAT AWARD FOR YOU!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Sk8rblutalk 20:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ICE BOX DOJO! TAKE OUT ACP! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 20:21, 20 August 2008 (UTC) For being cool In the lines of Judas Priest U got another thing comin ______________________________________________________ |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |**********____________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| |______________________________________________________| This is the Sock award!!--Соккпуппитс411 23:01, 28 August 2008 (UTC) The Yowuza Award ]] --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:53, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Haha! I like the picture from your user page!The lyrics were from Weird Al Yancovic's song called It's All About The Pentium's.He does a lot of funny songs.Listen to them!--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:13, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Portrait I love it!It is amazing!It is genius!I should give you something!And I will!Here is the Arre 320 Award for earning my respect as a friend and an amazing artist. Award!]] Hope you like it!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 23:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Misunderstood I shouldn't have used it like that, but I've heard "pimped" out asNot a Pimp, but as something decked out, awesome, way cool. You know, and this is a bad example, but Pimp my, stuff? Thats all I meant, not a gangsta at all. I qas joking to start. Still, good painting! We just had a misunderstanding. No, your painting is none of that. Nice painting!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|12:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Ok Thank goodness, I felt like I had to explain every little thing like i did when I first came and was untrusted.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|17:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) a mistake If you never existed by shooting your great great great grandfather, you wouldn't have been born to shoot him in the first place, so you wouldn't have been able to to shoot him. I think thats called the butterfly paradox, if I remember correctly. Oh, and by the way, time isn't an object, so it can't suck it in. However, since a black hole, (or in this case, a supermassive black hole) would spin so quickly, that literally two minutes might be 80 years for everyone else. (And thats an underestimate for sure) Thats cool though, that you know stuff about black holes and stuff like that. I'm into that also. Oh, and I could talk to a scientist and keep up with that kid of discussion, and I'm 11!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:57, 30 August 2008 (UTC) re: a mistake Hey, great theories though, Almost right on the dot! By the way, I think very unusually too. But, thats why I've been the leader of everything I've joined in.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 23:04, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Signature Help Here you go!Two choices: [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] or Mrperson777 Choose one of them then,well,you know the rest. Hope you like it!Oh,I went to a roller blading party today,so I wasn't here earlier.It was AWESOME!The rink was 200 by 100 feet,and I could go really fast!WOOO!It was fun.You should try going fast.I mean 'really' fast.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:17, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Your welcome!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Put a check in the little box under where you put your signature.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Drawing! I made a picture of myself,but no one noticed it... See,I am a geeky Filipina in Chicago,IL.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 03:03, 31 August 2008 (UTC) SSBB I have Super Smash Bros. Brawl! I love it! Do you have Wi-Fi? We can exchange Friend Codes if you do! :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 03:54, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lucario Ah, Lucario! I'm Lucario a LOT. I rock with him! :D Behind him, is Toon Link, then Sonic. I need to unlock one more stage: Big Blue. When I get a chance to write it down, I'll give you my friend code if ya want. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 15:29, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Super Smash Bros. Why did no one ask?I love that game!I usually play as Meta Knight.What?Is that strange for a girl?I also play as Mario or Luigi.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:47, 31 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Portrait Yeah... about that... I copied and pasted yours into Paint and based mine off yours... please tell me you didn't copyright it! Lol! Yeah, I copied it and pasted it, moved it to the side, drew mine (on my own), and then took yours out of the picture. ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:02, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Unawards I noticed, in the history, that you put the unawards on my user page. Now, they, under your knowledge, and faith, were fairly legitimate.( I'm trying not to argue here), but I thought we'd put the ybenedict behind us all. Turning over a new leaf. Forgive and forget. It's what Jesus preached, and, although I don't believe he was magical, he had a point. Please forgive me, so I can forgive you too. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:24, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Play Do you want to play Brawl?I'm not doing anything today.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:02, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Lost Trust The reason Happy was blocked is unknown, in fact we have no idea yet what happened. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 01:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Um No you don't suck, you rock, and you're great on this wiki! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.''' 23:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) what are you What are you talking about? Who did I choose? Oh, you know what! I know exactly what you are doing. You are mocking me for my big delemma, (thats how I spell it) just like Yowuza did when he said Yo Antonio was his brother! Oh, I see exactly how it is. While you may not suck at this, you, sadly, are a thing of the past, a past historical figure.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|00:24, 4 September 2008 (UTC) good I thought you were mocking me!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 00:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC)